


Static | Tim Wright x Reader

by Snapfang



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang
Summary: You have a movie night. Just one night to enjoy each other's company before Tim might disappear again. You're just a humongous pussy.
Relationships: Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Masky/Reader, Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky/Original Female Character(s), Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky/You, Timothy "Tim" W./You, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Static | Tim Wright x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> hnnngngnn shitty drabble i was tired  
> part of a giveaway

“What're you doing?”

You couldn’t help but grumble as Tim glanced over in your direction, your nails clawing nervously at the fabric of your jeans. It was almost as if you hoped the scritching would drown out the screams erupting from the speakers next to you. “Nothing.” you muttered, gaze still fixed on the screen in front of you despite your blatant discomfort.

It had to be a horror movie. Of course it had to be a horror movie, of all things holy in this world.

A few days ago, Tim had stumbled to your porch after having gone missing for the millionth time, but this time he was leaning on a pair of crutches with his leg in a large, white cast. Whatever that fool had been doing during one of his “excursions”, he’d managed to break his leg while doing so. But for an explanation, all he could do was give you apologetic looks and stutter out that he didn’t remember. Of course you couldn’t blame him for this.

He’d initially just dropped by to reassure he was okay, and not somewhere dead in a ditch, but you’d pulled him into your appartment without hesitation. You knew Tim could disappear sometimes, but he usually didn’t come back with many injuries, let alone broken limbs.

So after a whole day of you trying to get him to remember anything, which he just kept denying, you’d both given up and just resorted to ordering fast food, and you promised him he could stay the night. You could even have a movie night. Maybe get his, or both your minds off this whole ordeal.

But of course, it had to be a horror movie.

Not like you were going to say no. One, you weren’t about to admit you were a fucking pussy. Two, you couldn’t just say no to him. Hell, you’d let Tim have _anything_ right about now. This whole situation had you stressed out, but you could not imagine how this was impacting your best friend. Maybe that’s why he chose a horror movie, look at some hypothetical bad situations to realize his own wasn’t the worst. At least not yet.

“We can just turn it off if you don’t like it...” The awkwardness in Tim’s voice was apparent. He didn’t want to bother you even more than he already was, God, you were already so stressed because of this whole predicament. Last thing he wanted was to make your discomfort any worse. He just didn’t know how to express that without sounding too sappy.

“Tim, I’m fine.” Like life wanted to bite you into the ass for lying so much, the innocent woman on the screen was hit in the stomach with a large axe, intestines and other organs you didn’t want to see displayed on the screen. Your whole body flinched, eyes automatically squinted shut.

This just made the guilt a lot worse. Tim moved up one of his hands, letting it hover in the air as he was unsure what to do with it, before hesitantly placing it on your shoulder. Your eyes snapped back open and darted over to where he was sitting. The loud sounds from the tv instantly disappeared into the background, your focus completely on the feeling of his thumb rubbing circles on your shoulder.

You could feel your chest constrict a little as you watched Tim lick his lips, both of you nervous and unsure on how to proceed. You felt the familiar static feeling buzz in your stomach as you averted your gaze. Fuck, man. Why was this feeling so intense?

For a solid moment the two of you just sat like that, the movie long forgotten. Tim’s hand moved away from your shoulder, down your back, each of his movements full of uncertainty. But still, you could not deny you loved every second of this.

You pulled your feet up on the couch and shifted over to him. Tim flinched, pulling his hand away from your back to see what you were doing. But as soon as your sides touched, you felt his arm snake around your waist and pull you closer. His hold on you was firm, almost as if he was afraid you’d leave him just like that.

Your form melted into his, chuckling as you wrapped your arms around his waist as well. “I think I’m good like this.” you muttered, your head leaning against his chest.

“Yeah..?”

“Yeah.”

Tim’s body shifted as he pulled you up against him, his other arm wrapping around your torso. You sighed, trying to stop your heart from pounding out of your chest. His fingers moved up to play with your hair, your fingers just grabbed at the fabric of his flannel that still had the smell of forest clinging to it.

The two of you remained like that for the rest of the movie’s runtime, clinging onto each other and the little bit of stability this moment could offer. You never knew when this could all change again. When Tim would vanish for days on end. When those seizures he’d accidentally mentioned once would start playing. Who knew what other ways he’d get himself hurt one day?

Sighing deeply, Tim held onto you, his mind wandering to the fantasies of the relationship he could have with you if his life had been more stable. How he wished to comfort you like this anytime you so much as flinched as something. How he could hold your hand, press kisses to your temples, anything... but no, he was a coward. He couldn’t stand the thought of making you more miserable with all his issues.You didn’t deserve that. Not you.

He couldn’t have you, but maybe he could allow himself to have this moment.

Just this moment.


End file.
